Only One
by ApplemintFictions
Summary: Takes place on the other ending where Naomi and Yuka is dead. And Satoshi becomes a little... Weird... Ayumi X Yoshiki There will be three endings, depending on what you choose.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is going to take place where Naomi and Yuka is dead. The other ending, to be exact. This is going to be funnnn ehehehehehehe... Another Ayushiki fic. Ayumi was in enough pain in my stories so it's poor Shiki bby's turn... (Im so sorry yoshiki forgive me)_

_Hope y'all enjoy! ^^;_

* * *

"Everything is going to be alright... I hope."

Yoshiki didn't want to make Satoshi feel worse.

"Alright? How can this be alright?" Satoshi glared at him.

"Look, I feel really bad that this happened to you, but I really think you can't keep living in the past!"

Yoshiki was never good at advising. Well, his advice were true, but he didn't know how to say it in a softer way. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

'This is so hard... Why can't Shinozaki cheer him up? She has a crush on him after all...'

He saw Satoshi sitting there in silence.

"I'm... Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault."

"Shinozaki... May have cheered you up better." He said carefully.

"I know you are trying. And I appreciate it, really. Thank you." Satoshi smiled at him.

Yoshiki knew it was a fake smile. He was good at reading people's feelings, after all. Plus Satoshi was his best friend. He could tell if he is hiding his feelings or not.

"Yuka... died protecting me..." Satoshi said grimly. "Would you have...

sacrificed yourself to protect someone you care about?"

"Of course I would!" Yoshiki exclaimed. "But there are not much people I care about... And even if I did, they either left me or died..."

* * *

Satoshi felt bad for asking that.

"I'm s-sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. It's all in the past." He smiled. "Oh shit, Look at the time! I've gotta go to work. Bye!"

He saw Yoshiki running off.

"He's the only one left of my friends..." He sighed. "Naomi... I miss you..."

"I'll do anything to get you back... I'll revenge on whoever did this to you..."

Satoshi clenched his fists.

"Those damned ghosts! Ugh!"

He punched the wall. His knuckles became red and swollen. He started crying, calling Naomi's and Yuka's name.

* * *

'Hey! I hope you are holding up fine! I'm worried about you, you know.'

Text message from Yoshiki. Ayumi stared down at her phone.

"Honestly, I think he's the one who cares about me the most. Maybe even more than big sis..."

Then she heard a knock from her room door.

"Are you in there, Ayumi?"

It was her sister's voice.

"Yes, I am! Come in!"

Hinoe entered the room with a drink and a few slices of apples that was on a tray.

"What are you looking at?" She said nicely, putting down the tray.

"Just some text messages from a friend."

"What's her name?"

"No... It's a he."

"A boyfriend?"

"NO! Just a friend... I already have a crush." Ayumi said, embarrassed.

"Is that so? Okay... How much do you guys care for each other? How close are you guys?"

"We're... pretty close I guess. And I'm not sure how much I care about him, but he does care about me a lot. I owe him much..."

"Hmm... Sounds like you should buy dinner or something since you owe him!" Hinoe said, laughing a bit.

"I should! Great idea, sis." Ayumi said, smiling at her. "I should call him now."

* * *

Yoshiki heard a buzzing sound from his pocket.

"Ayumi?" He answered his phone.

"Hey, Yoshiki! I was wondering... If you were free for dinner tonight!"

"Yea I am!"

"Great. There's a restaurant not too far away from your house. I'll give you the address. When can you be there by?"

"About ten minutes."

"Ok! I'll wait for you. And don't bring money, I'm gonna pay."

"Bu-"

Before Yoshiki could answer, she hung up the phone.

"Did she just ask me out for dinner?" He said, a smile creeping up on his face. He blushed with an idiotic smile on his face.

He went to his boss's room.

"Excuse me sir, but uh.. I have some business I have to take care of right now. Can I leave early today?"

"Hmm... Fine, but you have to work extra hours."

"Okay, thank you sir."

He quickly got out of the store and happily ran to the restaurant.

* * *

"Hey, mom, dad." Satoshi said, avoiding their eyes.

"Satoshi... you are late everyday since the culture festival day. What's wrong?"

"You will think I'm crazy if I told you. You won't even believe so it's better if I didn't tell."

"But is it something bad..?"

"More like... Sad..."

"I'm not sure what you are depressed about dear, but you should cheer up. I want to see the happy Satoshi again!"

"Yea, but I think that won't happen for a while."

"I made your favorite dish... So I don't you brighten up a bit, even if it's for short time!"

"Uhh, sorry I already ate dinner..." He lied.

"Well, we have plenty so you can always eat tomorrow." She smiled warmly.

He nodded, giving his fake smile again.

'I'm sorry, mom. But I don't think happy Satoshi is going to come back ever...'

He went through his phone and looked at Naomi's pictures, which were blacked out.

"Naomi... Naomi..." He cried. "Naomi..."

* * *

Ayumi smiled at Yoshiki, who was waving at her from far away.

She waved back, and motioned him to hurry up.

"Yoshiki!" She said. She didn't know if Yoshiki's face was lit up by running or her calling him by his first name.

"On a first name basis, are we?" He teased.

"Do you prefer Kishinuma then?" She teased back.

"N-no! First name basis, it is." He stuttered. Ayumi giggled.

"So... I thought we could eat something fancy. You up for a full course of lobster?"

"Lobster? Isn't that expensive?"

"Don't worry! I've got enough money to afford it, hehe."

"I'm not letting you pay all this."

"Yoshiki! No, I am going to pay. If you pay, I'm never eating with you again."

Somehow, that threat worked. Ayumi didn't know why. She had no single clue on the fact Yoshiki had a crush on her from the beginning. They entered the restaurant, and waited for the food after they ordered.

"Is there a specific reason that you have to pay for this?" He asked.

"Well... You protected me in Heavenly Host and risked your life, even... I feel like I owe you."

"Haha! Finally you notice!" He laughed jokingly.

"Grrr... Were you after all this?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I do that?"

"Heheh, I'm just kidding. This is just a thank you gift. But I feel this isn't enough..."

"You being there for me is enough." He said, softly gazing Ayumi. This caused her to blush.

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"A-as a f-friend!"

They were both blushing, and awkward silence grew. Luckily, their appetizers were out.

"Wow, this stuff is real good. How many times have you been here?" Yoshiki asked, trying to make everything casual again.

"Actually, this is my first time. I just searched for a good restaurant."

"You did that for me? I'm touched."

"You're embarrassing me!"

"Haha, sorry. But you shouldn't believe the Internet too much, not everything is real in there."

"I know how to figure what's true or not! Well... Except for that time..."

She saddened up. She always thought it was her fault. She felt something on her shoulder.

It was Yoshiki's hand. The table wasn't too big for his hand to reach her.

"Hey, stop blaming on yourself. It's not your fault. It's that bitch, Naho's fault."

"Thanks... But watch your language."

"Oh, is that so? And I thought this one time you sweared at me with harsh, harsh words. What was the word, fu-"

"Ok, ok! I'm trying not to swear too!"

"I'm kidding. At least I got you up brightened, huh?" He smiled and patted his hand on her head. Ayumi's turned red, but she kept her head down so he couldn't see it.

"How's... Mochida doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's not... Doing so well. You should go cheer him up. You do like him, don't you?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yea... But I think I may just make him worse."

Their main course was here. They ate in silence, but mostly because the food was too good. They finished it quickly, and got their dessert.

"Thanks for the dinner." Said Yoshiki, stuffing a chocolate cake in his mouth.

"Thanks for everything." Said Ayumi, smiling. "Everything you've done for me."

"Heheh..."

* * *

They went out of the restaurant after Ayumi paid.

"C-can I walk you home?" He asked nervously.

"Okay." Ayumi nodded.

Yoshiki stared at her. She looked so cute. The girl of his dreams, right in front of him. Too bad he couldn't get too close to her.

They walked home without any awkward silences, thankfully.

"We're here."

"Already? Wow, I didn't know the time went that fast." Yoshiki said.

"Me neither!" Ayumi went closer to him. "It was really nice... I had a great time! Maybe we could do this more frequently..?"

"Of course! I don't mind. I've got all the time in the world." He smiled.

She smiled at him. She tiptoed up to reach his face, and gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you... Like I said, for everything you've done for me. Maybe someday I can repay for what you have done." She said, pulling herself away again.

Yoshiki was so stunned by that move. He couldn't move.

'That was... Amazing...' He thought.

"Uhh... Bye! See you tomorrow." She said, still smiling. She turned around and walked towards her house.

* * *

Satoshi was outside. It was dark, but he didn't mind. The mood gave him time to think about Naomi and Yuka more. Then he saw two familiar figures not far away from him.

"Is that... Yoshiki? And Shinozaki?"

He saw them talking to each other. They seemed happy.

"They are having a fun time... While their friends are dead?!" He said to himself, angrily.

He saw Ayumi reaching up to Yoshiki and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She seemed to say goodbye and left. Satoshi was too enraged to see the last part.

"They don't care! They moved on already! How could they? How DARE they?"

'You can't keep living in the past!' Yoshiki had said. Yes, it's already been a month, but Satoshi was too emotional to get over their deaths yet.

"Ok, I guess Yoshiki is a guy who moves on quickly... Since he has a hard past. He deserves to be happy." He told himself. He didn't want to be angry at Yoshiki. "But how about Shinozaki? Isn't their deaths on her? IT'S ALL HER FAULT!"

"No... No... This is Naho's fault... I shouldn't be angry at her... She just wanted to be friends forever..." He sighed. "I should move on too... But I can't forget about Naomi..."

"Naomi... I never told you I love you... But I guess it's too late now..."

* * *

Ayumi was just few steps away from home, but she heard rapid footsteps behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She felt sudden chills and turned around. She was relieved to see it was Yoshiki.

"What's wrong?"

"Forgive me... After this."

Before Ayumi could reply, Yoshiki cupped her cheeks and dove down his head and kissed her.

Ayumi was so surprised, but she was somehow kissing him back naturally. His lips felt so smooth and warm. They parted from each other a minute later. Ayumi was so confused right now. So much feelings mixing into one.

"Y-Yoshiki, w-why di-did-"

"I love you so much... I'm so sorry..." He quickly walked away into the dark. Seemed like he didn't know what to do.

"H-he just... Did he just... Did I just..." Ayumi was in deep shock right now. She managed to get to her house, but she collapsed on the living room.

"H-how... W-why..."

"What's wrong, Ayumi?" Hinoe asked.

"I j-just got kis-kissed... But I didn't... Pull away..."

"Woah woah woah, explain, young lady."

"I went to dinner with him... Like you told me. And I kissed his cheek as a thank you gift... And he just surprised me from the behind and kissed me and said sorry and said he loved me and disappeared."

"Breathe... You're speaking too fast. But anyways, it seems like he liked you for long then."

"What I don't understand is... Why didn't I pull away?"

"I'm not sure... But maybe you are developing feelings over him too."

"Am I..?"

"You aren't just aware of yourself much, Ayumi. Maybe he's the one for you! Well what do you think. Do you like him? Maybe not much as he does to you, but do you like him?"

Ayumi was so confused about everything happening so quickly. She thought about the kiss. It was... Pretty good. She never thought he would have feelings for her... nor thought him as a good kisser.

"Do I like him..?" She repeated her sister's question. She thought about the times she was with Yoshiki. And she realized, she did start to develop feels about him. It was just feelings for Satoshi that was blocking the way to show itself.

"I... Do."

* * *

"UGH! So STUPID!" He slapped his face. "Why did I do that? Ayumi will think me as a pervert now... She'll never meet me again!"

"Oouaghh..." He groaned, his face hurting. "I couldn't help it... She was so beautiful... I had to be the first..."

"What am I saying to myself?! I'm such a pervert!" He slapped his face again.

"Ouch..." He scowled. "I wonder why she didn't pull back though... She could have slapped me easily... And I was expecting that. But instead she kissed back..."

"She's so unpredictable sometimes... Ugh, what am I supposed to do now?"

Then his phone rang.

"Oh shit it's her..." He picked up the phone. "H-hello?"

"Hey, Yoshiki, it's me. I... wanted to talk about... you know, what happened earlier."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I really couldn't control myself... You looked so gorgeous and.."

"Gorgeous? Hahaha, Yoshiki! You really think I'm that precious?"

"...You are to me."

"How long have you liked me?"

"Can't tell ya. It's a secret. But... Are you mad at me..? I'm not sure how you are feeling so..."

"C'mon, why so shy? You were the one who pulled in first! And no, I'm not mad at you. So we don't have to stay awkward, alright? I don't want to lose a good friend."

"Great, I've been friend zoned. Wait... did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did!" He heard giggles from the phone. "And maybe I'll start to feel different towards you if you flirt to me more."

She was definitely teasing him.

"Oh, shut up. Like that's gonna ever happen. You didn't even notice till... Now.."

"Eh, maybe I'm not so witted after all." She said. "Anyways, there a new ice cream shop down by the karaoke. So... Why don't we go get ice cream after school tomorrow?"

"S-sure! Uh, are you gonna keep teasing me by the fact..?"

"Yep! Too bad!"

"Dammit. But why didn't you pull away..?"

"Because a tall blonde guy just grabbed me and kissed me so suddenly..? I really didn't have much time to react, didn't I?"

"I guess so... But I gotta admit, your reactions were priceless." Yoshiki said, chuckling.

"I was in that state for 10 minutes, thanks to you."

"Ahh, I'm sorry forgive me!"

"If you pay for the ice cream, I will. Ooh, it's getting late. See you tomorrow!"

She hung up the phone.

"She's so natural even after I surprised her... Is this a dream? This is so unlike of Ayumi..."

He pinched his cheek, but nothing happened. It just hurt.

He laid on his bed, his heart pounding.

'I'm glad she didn't pull away...' He smiled, closing his eyes. 'She's more amazing that I thought she would be...'

* * *

Ayumi sighed after she hung up. She collapsed to her bed.

"Wow, I didn't mess that up." Her mind was still confused.

"I lied to him about why I didn't pull away, huh..? I'm still really shocked..."

"Yoshiki... Likes me..."

'_You looked so gorgeous..._'

"He... Likes me..."

'_...You are to me._'

"Yoshiki... Loves me?"

'_I love you so much..._'

Ayumi felt like she was going to explode. She forced herself to sleep. She dreamt about the first kiss she had all night long...


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm planning to write two more Ayushiki (sad) stories_

_My sis is saying I write too much Ayushiki... So yea_

_I dont even know_

_Im just waiting for the translation of blood drive_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Satoshi was in his room. He glanced at his sister's room. Yuka's ghost wasn't there anymore. He missed her presence. He missed everyone. He couldn't move on from the traumatic memories. The two people who he cared about the most had died, and his parents didn't even know. This drove him mad. He would shut himself from reality and dream constantly, but he couldn't stay in it forever. The only person he cared about and understood him was Yoshiki. But Yoshiki was with Ayumi, so he couldn't have much time with him. He felt tears swelling up again.

"No... I mustn't cry..."

He opened Yuka's room. He remembered when she always bounced around on his bed just to wake him up. He sat in the middle of her room, and looked down. He was depressed, he was alone. He didn't want to be alone. His friends were hope to him. But they were now gone, their lives ripped away like a flower's petal. The last petal was already taken away by a bee. The bee stole his petal. He had to get it back. Even if it meant that he had to kill the bee.

He felt a dark presence around him, surrounding him. He didn't care, at least he wasn't alone. There was a figure in front of him. He looked up. The shadowy figure was staring at him.

"Hi there..." He smiled. "Are you like me too?"

The figure nodded. Tears ran down his eyes, but he still smiled.

"Come here... If we stay together, we won't be lonely. Ever again."

He closed his eyes, and felt the figure turning into gas. He breathe in the figure, crying.

* * *

Ayumi woke up. She felt uneasy. It felt like something was wrong.

"What could go wrong..? We're out of Heavenly Host..."

She got out of her room. Hinoe and her parents were at the table.

"Good morning, Ayumi." Her sister greeted her.

"Hey." She said, sitting on the last chair.

"Did you sleep well?" Her mother asked.

"Yea, no nightmares."

"Good. Get your breakfast. You need to go to school."

"Okay mom."

After she ate, she prepared to go to school. She said goodbyes to her sister and mother and left the house. She was walking to school alone.

"I guess I got 2...or even only one friend left, don't I..?" She looked up to the sky. "They are all dead..."

"Why the long face?" Someone said from behind. She turned around to see Yoshiki. He was smiling.

"Oh, hey!" She said.

"Thinkin' about them?"

"Yea..."

"I guess we can't forget them even if we move on, huh..."

She didn't answer. They walked in silence, taking their moment of grief.

"Too bad we can't stay too close in school...rumors will spread. I'm fine being alone, but how about you?" Yoshiki asked, concerned.

"I don't know...I guess it'll be fine. I'll just stay quiet and try not to get bullied."

"Don't worry about bullies. I'll knock the shit out of whoever's trying to hurt you-OW!"

"No fighting!" She said, slapping his back.

"Fine... I'll just scare them off then..." He said, rubbing his back. "How about.. Satoshi..?"

"I'm not sure...I think he's in deep depression..."

"Yea..."

Luckily, Ayumi got along with others well. She lost her title as the horror freak after the incident, so nobody thought her as weird anymore. Yoshiki was still the same, the loner. He didn't mind though. He was just glad Ayumi got along well. Satoshi didn't come to school. The teacher told the class that he was sick.

'I should visit him after...' Yoshiki thought. He was worried about his best friend. It was true some people became insane after some shocking events. Some can't handle the pain, so they suicide or live in their own world. Some gets a mental breakdown, so they become insane and easily become obsessed with one thing or do criminal things. He couldn't let Satoshi be one of them.

"Ayu-uhh, Shinozaki." He said.

"What's up?"

"Satoshi didn't come to school today...Maybe we can visit him after our promise?"

"Hm... Okay, sure." She said. "I sure hope he's okay."

"Yea."

The classes went slowly for them. Ayumi studied hard so she could get back on track. Also, if she didn't study, she would just remember the memories again. She was one of the people who tried to focus on other things to forget about the past. When it became the topic, she would try to avoid the topic or change it.

Yoshiki was one of the people who moved on quite quickly, and lock all the pain deep, deep inside. This type of people would explode when they get angered too much. He tried to study, but he couldn't. Studying wasn't his favorite. He would pretend to concentrate and take glances at Ayumi from time to time.

'Ayumi... It's good to see you feeling better...'

* * *

School was finally over. They went to the ice cream shop.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Pretty nice. What flavor do you want?" He said.

"I'll take... Apple Mint flavor." She said. (See what I did there /:3 huhuhu)

"I'm gonna take Chocolate Chip." He said.

Soon the ice creams came out, so they took a seat.

"So..." She started. "About yesterday..."

"We're gonna start this again?" He asked.

"Yep, I was really surprised though... I really didn't know."

"I gave you as many hints as possible." He laughed.

"Ugh, I feel stupid... Anyway, does it taste good?"

"Not as good as your lips." He teased.

Ayumi blushed madly.

"YOU-"

"Shh, there are people here."

"You can be really smooth sometimes...and cheesy."

"Works every time though." He smirked.

"That wasn't your first?"

"No! No, it WAS my first..." He blushed. He scratched his cheek.

"Fufu, you look cute when you do that."

"You look cute all the time."

"Wow, you changed so much! Before you confess you didn't say all these things, but now? Seriously, how long have you been waiting to say all these?"

"Too...embarrassing to say." He said. "Well, if you finished your ice cream, let's go."

"Aww, so soon?"

"You enjoy being with me?" He said, smirking.

"N-no!" Ayumi blushed. "I-I mean I g-guess."

"Stop stuttering! Makes me wanna kiss you."

She blushed even more.

'Since when was Yoshiki so...flirtatious?' She thought.

"Eheheh, just kidding. Let's go." He said awkwardly.

He held Ayumi's hand when they were walking through the streets. His hand was warm. They were both blushing, but Yoshiki pretended to look confident.

"Yoshiki... We aren't even dating..."

"Not yet."

"Oh, come on. What makes you so confident?"

Yoshiki's eyes gleamed. Ayumi regretted saying that. Yoshiki leaned her against a wall. Ayumi widened her eyes because of the sudden action.

"This." He answered. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Ayumi tried to resist, but it was no use. She closed her eyes too, and kissed back. Her arms wrapped Yoshiki's neck, and his arms wrapped Ayumi's waist. They broke the kiss, panting for air.

"Heheh..."

"Ugh! I hate you." She said, lightly punching him.

"I love you too." He said. "And I mean it."

Ayumi blushed again. He chuckled lightly.

"You told me your feelings may change if I flirt more." He said.

"W-well, didn't think you were so progressive..."

"I'm gonna try my best to make you mine."

"Shut up with those words!" She punched him again. "Embarrassing me!"

"Heheh... But we really should get going."

"Yea."

"You won't mind if I held your hands?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"I-I guess."

She felt flustered when his fingers intertwined with her fingers. She too, liked him, but she didn't want to admit it. She felt her feelings were changing too abruptly, not gradually, and she wasn't used to sudden changes.

* * *

Yoshiki was the happiest man alive on the planet. Ayumi didn't really push him away anymore, so could express his feelings better. Ayumi seemed to enjoy it too.

They reached Satoshi's house. Ayumi suddenly moved in closer to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Something bad...is happening to him. I can feel it."

"To be honest, I can even feel it too. Wonder how strong it feels for you when a normal human like me can even feel it."

"Normal..? You aren't normal. You're too handso-" Ayumi suddenly got a nausea. She almost collapsed, but Yoshiki caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his eyes. She nodded.

"I'm worried about Mochida. Let's go in."

Yoshiki helped her retain her balance. They knocked on the door.

"Excuse us."

"Who is it?"

The door opened, and a woman was there.

"Are you Satoshi's mother?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you his friends?"

They nodded.

"He didn't come to school today, so we were worried. Did you notice anything off about him?"

"He's been depressed lately...and I heard him talking to himself yesterday... Can you help him?"

"Yes, we're here to help."

She welcomed them in. She pointed to Satoshi's room.

"Satoshi? Are you in there?"

"Yesss... Come in..." He said, with a drunken voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Noooo...heheheh..."

He was smiling creepily, looking down to the floor.

"Satoshi..." Yoshiki said, chills crept up on his spine.

'He's insane...'

"Mochida...snap out of it!"

Satoshi suddenly looked up. His face was hidden by the shadow since it was dark, but his eyes shined white. His smiled turned into a frown.

"Y-Yo-You Mu-Mur-D-Der-Er..." He said, his feet slouching on the ground, his neck would continuously crack, causing his head to move around in a odd way. The room got darker, and the only light source seemed to be his gleaming eyes.

"AYUMI! CALL SATOSHI'S MOTHER!" Yoshiki yelled, as Satoshi laughed uncontrollably.

Ayumi hurried and got out of the room, when Yoshiki was about to get out, the door slammed and got locked.

"AYUMI!"

"YOSHIKI, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She banged on the door, but it didn't budge.

"Where...are you going... Yoshiki..?" He said. "Are you...leaving me again?"

Satoshi's dark aura grew. Gas started spreading throughout the room. Yoshiki coughed and gagged.

"I never left you in the first place! Why are you doing this?"

"I thought we were friends...but you left me for that murderer..."

"Ayumi is not a murderer! You know it's not her fault!"

"DoESn'T maTTeR aNyMoRe thOugH, we'LL STay ToghThEr FOREVER!" He smiled, eyes widening. Satoshi charged like a shadowy figure. Yoshiki quickly crouched, dodging him, and grabbed him. He threw the ghostly figure against the wall. He heard calls from outside the door. He jumped and kicked the door midair, and it crashed open. He ran out and slammed the door shut.

"Ha...ha..." He breathed.

"Are you okay? Oh god, what's going on with my boy..?" Satoshi's mother said.

"I don't know...but I think it would be better for you to visit his room for a while..."

Satoshi's mother left, and Ayumi came.

"Yoshiki! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Ayumi ran to him, crying. She buried her face in his chest, and hugged him. She hyperventilated while crying.

"What are you sorry about..? And don't worry, I'm fine." He said, hugging her back. He helped her calm down.

"What was that all about..? What happened to him..?"

"Is it possible that the Darkening inside him grew?"

"But we're not in there."

"Yes, and he didn't succumb to the Darkening, but maybe some got into him after Yuka died..."

"Hope he'll be okay..."

They heard no noises from his room anymore. But they didn't dare to go in again, so they left the house.

"Hmm?" Yoshiki said, looking at his phone. "Miki called."

"Your sister?" Ayumi said.

"Yep. You want to meet her?" He asked.

"Sure!"

He called Miki. Miki said she was near his house, so they promised to meet her in ten minutes. They walked in silence.

"Hey Ayumi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me? Or are you just toying with me?"

"I would never toy with you! A-and I think I do... I dunno..."

"Oh come on, I want a clear answer."

"Okay, fine! Yes, I like you!" She shouted.

Yoshiki stood in shock for a few seconds, then smiled.

"I'm glad my feelings aren't one way anymore..." He whispered. "Ayumi, would you be my girlfriend?" He said with his soft gaze, which flustered her. He offered his hand as a gesture for asking her out. She looked up to him, her face red. The height difference made Yoshiki look even more romantic to her. She took his hand and answered.

"Of course."

This time, Ayumi reached up to kiss him. They kissed more passionately then before, since they were officially couples. After they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other.

* * *

They walked, holding hands.

"How long have you liked me? Just few weeks ago, you were obsessing on Satoshi." He said, chuckling

"Umm... Maybe my feelings started to change from Heavenly Host... I don't even know. How about you?"

"Remember when you saved me from getting expelled?"

"Yea, that's when we first met..."

"You gave me hope, Shinozaki. I thought no one cared about me and thought I was useless, but then you came." He said. He seemed to be having a flashback. "I loved you since then... From the first sight."

"You..." Ayumi said, shocked. "That...long? And I didn't even notice..?"

"I thought you hated me. You don't even know how much it pained me."

"Then why did you...why were you there...on my side every time?" She said, a little saddened. "I was so mean to you..."

"How could I leave you? You were my last hope...I may be pained, but I was living because of you."

Ayumi realized on that moment, why he cared for her so much when he was cold to others, why he risked his life for her. She was his savior, not just lover. And he was for her too. They saved and depended on each other.

"I can't live without you... You are the only person I care about, besides Miki..."

"Yoshiki..." She felt tears running down her eyes. Yoshiki's hands wiped her tears.

"Yoshiki?" A girl's voice called. "What are you doing?"

They turned around, surprised.

"U-uh h-hi, Miki."

"Is that your girlfriend?" She said, teasingly. Then she noticed her red eyes. "You were making a girl cry? You bad boy!"

She slapped his back.

"OUCH! What am I, a punching bag for girls?"

"Ah, Yoshiki! You alright? S-sorry, miss! It's not his fault! I-I was just touched!"

"Oh. Um. Sorry, bro."

"Dammit." He said. "Anyways, nice to see you again."

"You too! And what's your girlfriend's name? She looks pretty."

"T-thank you! I'm Ayumi Shinozaki."

"Miki Kishinuma." She said, grinning.

"She looks like you, Yoshiki!"

"Hey, don't insult me!" Yoshiki said. Miki punched him.

"Well deserved." Miki said, smirking.

"Having fun?" Someone said from the behind. They gasped. It was Satoshi.

"Satoshi!"

He suddenly grabbed Miki's mouth with a towel, and made her faint. He carried her and ran in a inhuman speed, with his ghastly form.

"MIKI!" Yoshiki yelled, chasing Satoshi. They kept on chasing Satoshi, trying not to lose his sight. Suddenly Satoshi stopped. They caught him, but he vanished.

"Miki! You okay?"

"Mmmhmm."

Then the ground beneath them suddenly broke apart.

"AHHHHH!" Ayumi screamed. Ground collapsed beneath Ayumi. Ayumi started to fall. "NOOOO!"

Yoshiki caught her luckily. He retained his ground, and tried to get Ayumi up. Then Miki screamed too. Satoshi was reaching her, slowly, with his figure glitching.

"HELLPPP!"

Miki's ground fell too.

"AHHHHHHH! YOSHIKI!"

"MIKI!" He grabbed her hand. "HOLD ON!"

He was now holding Ayumi and Miki on each of his arms. The pit beneath them was infinite darkness.

"Don't let go!" Yoshiki said.

"Oh, Yoshiki, poor Yoshiki." It was Satoshi, sitting besides him. Yoshiki felt himself sliding little by little too. "You can only save one. Only one."

"You-! You did this!" He said, groaning.

"Yes, I did. Poor Satoshi is long gone. I'm just granting his last wish to revenge on Ayumi Shinozaki." The body of Satoshi said.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"You have other things to do first." The Darkening said, smirking.

The Darkening was right. He was slipping and he couldn't support both weight. He had to make a terrible choice. He could only save only one. But either way, it would be tragic. Yoshiki had to save either Ayumi or Miki, and if he didn't, they all would meet their fate's end.

"AYUMI! MIKI!" He screamed.

"YOSHIKI!" They yelled.

Seconds were passing, their hands were slipping, and they wrre looking at each other desperately.

_Tik._

**Tik.**

**_Tik._**

* * *

Save Ayumi: Go to SAVE AYUMI Chapter

Save Miki: Go to SAVE MIKI Chapter

Try to save both: coming soon


	3. SAVE AYUMI

Save Ayumi

Trigger word: Suicide. Please do not read if you are depressed.

* * *

'Yoshiki...' Miki thought. 'He's finally going to be happy...with his girlfriend...but this had to happen, didn't it..?"

Miki watched Yoshiki desperately trying to get both of them up.

'I won't be able to see him much even if I live...' She looked at Ayumi. 'But she'll be able to...'

"Yoshiki...you won't be able to save us both." Miki said.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" He shouted. "DON'T GIVE UP NOW! HOLD ON!"

Miki looked at him with sad eyes. Yoshiki noticed her look, and gritted his teeth.

"NO, MIKI! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU BOTH!"

Yoshiki's face was covered in tears, and his look on his face was so...desperate.

'I hate to die now...but I can't afford to let Yoshiki have a worse life...'

"Miki." Ayumi said, trembling.

Miki looked at her.

"Don't give up. We're the only hopes left...in his life..." She said quietly.

'But he can't save us both...we'll all die...'

"Ayumi." Yoshiki managed to calm down a bit. "Can you climb up? I think it'll be easier if we both lift Miki up..."

Ayumi nodded. She climbed up Yoshiki's arm. Yoshiki groaned. He was exhausted; his power was reaching his limit.

"AHHH!" Ayumi screamed. She slipped and accidentally let go of his arm.

"NOOO!" Yoshiki screamed. He quickly reached out his arms and grabbed Ayumi's.

They could hear the emptiness of the endless pit. Ayumi panted and wheezed. She started to hyperventilate.

'This is bad...' She thought. She felt Yoshiki's grip slowly loosening. Yoshiki was panting heavily. He tried his hardest to pull them up, but it seemed to pull them further in.

'I guess...this is the end of me...' Miki thought, loosening her grip. Yoshiki noticed this.

"MIKI! No, no, NOO!"

She looked up to him. Yoshiki was crying madly. Miki felt her tears running down.

"You know you can't save us both... Goodbye, Yoshiki, my dear brother..." She said slipping slowly down. "Don't blame yourself...please, this is for your own good...it's my choice, so blame me..."

"NO! DON'T! NO NOOO!" Yoshiki was screaming, and gripped her hand with all might, but her small hand was slipping away.

Ayumi looked at her with widened eyes, shocked. Then Ayumi tried to grab her other hand too, but Miki avoided her.

"Why..? Why..?" Ayumi said, crying too.

"Take care of my brother...please..." She said.

'This is all I can do for him. I couldn't do anything when our parents disowned him, but now I can finally do something for him...'

* * *

Miki was finally in midair. Seemed like the air coming from the hollow hole was slowing her fall.

"NOOOOOO!" Yoshiki screamed. "MIKI!"

"MIKI!" Ayumi screamed.

"YOSHIKI!" She felt her tears lift midair too. "I'LL- I'LL MISS YOU!"

She cried and weeped, tears flying up.

"I LOVE YOU!" Yoshiki screamed.

"ME TOO-!" Miki said.

Yoshiki and Ayumi were almost out of sight. Everything went so slow for her. It was almost peaceful. Everything was quiet, and she was flying.

'So this is how death feels like...'

She looked around. She felt the dark emptiness surrounding her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

She heard a loud thump. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was flying upwards.

'What happened..?'

She was floating above ground now. She could see Ayumi and Yoshiki. Yoshiki was crying, shouting her name. Miki flew to them, and patted his back.

"Don't cry, Yoshiki..."

She saw Ayumi looking at her direction.

"Miki..?"

"You can see me..?"

"Miki!" She said. Yoshiki spun around and looked up, but he couldn't see anything.

"Miki's right there... She's patting your back..." Ayumi said.

"You can see her..?"

Ayumi nodded.

"Don't be sad, Yoshiki, I'll be watching over you..."

Ayumi told Yoshiki what Miki said. Miki felt herself lifting up, without her will.

"Don't go..." Yoshiki said.

"Take care..." Miki managed to say, before shimmering away.

* * *

"Yoshiki..." Ayumi said. "She's gone... She's up there now..."

Ayumi hugged Yoshiki. Yoshiki leaned his head on her shoulder and cried.

"Why...why did this happen..."

"I don't know..."

"Why does nothing good happen in my pitiful life..."

Ayumi couldn't answer. Ayumi helped him up, and they went to his home. Yoshiki laid on his bed, his eyes red from crying. Ayumi came in the room.

"Ayumi..." He said with his cracked voice.

"Yoshiki..."

"I'm going to revenge...on whoever did this to Miki..." He said, his voice getting filled with anger.

"But-"

"Don't try to stop me..."

"I'm just worried about you..."

Ayumi laid on his bed too, and cuddled him.

"I don't think I can live if I don't get my vengeance..."

"Let's think of other ways, please..?"

Yoshiki shook his head.

"No... I'm sorry..."

Ayumi started crying. Yoshiki put her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Satoshi opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked around to see that he was in a hill, not too far from his house.

"What...happened..?"

"Kehehehe.."

He turned around to see himself, darkened.

"We promised to be never alone," the Darkening said. "Now we aren't."

"What did you do?"

"Just did what you couldn't've done." The Darkening cackled.

His laughter seemed to vibrate the air.

"Look who's coming up." It said, grinning.

Satoshi saw a tall figure running up.

"Yoshiki!" He shouted. He smiled but soon found himself being strangled by him.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Yoshiki roared.

"Yo-Yoshiki- what-stop!" Satoshi chocked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed.

Satoshi saw that Yoshiki was crying. He was completely filled with anger and sorrow.

"C-can't br-breat-he..." Satoshi gagged.

"Yoshiki!" A familiar girl's voice came from behind. "No!"

Yoshiki finally let go of Satoshi and threw him to the ground.

"Keke, you got the wrong guy." The Darkening appeared again. He had a kitchen knife with him.

"What- what do you think you're doing!" Satoshi yelled at it, recovering his breath.

"I'm doing what you wanted me to do." It said, cackling more. It swiftly glided to Ayumi, and tried to stab her throat. Ayumi screamed in horror. Yoshiki grabbed the Darkening's wrist and threw it off.

"Stop it! This is not what I want!" Satoshi screamed.

"You're right..." The Darkening seemed to calm down a bit. "This is not what you want..."

"This is what I WANT!" It smiled. Its mouth's edge reaching widely on his chin, it seemed inhuman.

It charged at Yoshiki, knife pointed right at him.

"NOOOO!" Ayumi and Satoshi screamed.

Splutter.

Yoshiki collapsed on his knee, then fell completely. A pool of blood was spewing out from his throat.

Yoshiki could have dodged that moment, but he didn't. He had no will to.

"YOSHIKI!" The two screamed.

* * *

That morning, their were people gathered around a horrific scene. Cops were not letting them in.

There were three corpse in total, and a black liquid that formed a pond.

One corpse had blond hair, bleached, most likely. It was facing front to the ground, and there was a stab wound on his throat.

The other corpse was right next to his corpse. Blue hair, very short. She was facing the corpse next to her. She had been stabbed on the stomach. Her was formed a smile, so they assumed it was suicide. They figured the two corpses were a couple.

The last corpse was hanging from a tree, rope tight around his neck. The corpse had brown hair, and was shorter than the first corpse. It was a clear suicide. His face was covered in tears, so they thought he suicided in guilt.

The black liquid gave out a eerie atmosphere, so they decided not to touch it.

The weirdest thing was, that nobody knew who they were. Did they even exist in the first place? The case was closed down pretty quickly, ended as all suicide.

Some people around the scene said they heard cackles when they were around the black puddle. They tried to examine it, but the puddle evaporated right away when they touched it.

* * *

The people didn't have a clue about their tragic stories.

But it seemed like nobody did survive when they did the Sachiko Ever After charm. Even if they were in or out of Heavenly Host. They died soon either way.

**END**


	4. SAVE MIKI

Save Miki

Trigger word: Suicide. Please do not read if you are depressed.

* * *

'Seems like I drag everyone to danger...' Ayumi thought. 'It's all my fault...'

Yoshiki saw a sad look on Ayumi's face. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Ayumi." Yoshiki said. "This isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself! We're all in this together!"

"I wished I didn't drag Miki in..."

"It's alright." Miki said firmly, trying her best to hang on. "We'll get out of this."

'Mayu...Morishige...Shinohara...Nakashima...Yuka...Ms. Yui...Mochida and even Miki...' She thought. 'Why couldn't I have died? Why am I living?'

"Ayumi." Yoshiki said, tears dwelling in his eyes. "Please! They wanted you to live! Don't die!"

Ayumi looked at his desperate face.

'I don't know...what to do...' She thought. 'I'll live in pain of guilt for my whole life... It may be better to just end it off here...'

"AYUMI!" He finally screamed. "STOP THINKING THAT WAY! JUST THINK OF A WAY TO LIVE!"

Ayumi snapped out of her thoughts. She nodded, and hanged on to him tight.

"Miki," Ayumi said. "You're lighter than me. Can you get up?"

"I'll try." She said.

Miki tried to get up, but it seemed like it was impossible. Miki wasn't strong enough to carry herself up.

"Yoshiki." Ayumi said, making up her mind. "There's no way you're saving both of us."

Yoshiki didn't answer. He knew it too. "...But I can't give up both of you."

"I'm sorry..." Ayumi said, loosening her grip.

Yoshiki widened his eyes and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"No! You're not giving up now!"

"She's your sister... I'm just your girlfriend... You can move on any time you want to.."

"I CAN'T! I've tried, but I just CAN'T!" Tears were streaming out of his eyes. "I CAN'T LET YOU GO!"

"Yoshiki..." She said, quietly.

"I'VE LOVED YOU FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS! I finally... I finally have you... I can't let you go!"

"Then what are you going to do if Miki is gone?!" She protested, she was now crying also. "This is better for you! You only have one sister! Your only family!"

"What am I going to do when YOU are gone? Please, live FOR ME!"

"Miki deserves a better life...not to die like this..."

"Please..." Yoshiki begged. "Please, Ayumi..."

"I'm doing...what's right... Forgive me..." She let all the energy go. "I can't let all of us die..."

"I've...dreamed of us living a happy life..." Yoshiki cried.

"I love you..." She said.

"No...don't leave me..."

"I'll be watching over you..."

"No..."

"Bye..."

* * *

Her wrist was finally free. Yoshiki didn't have much power to hold her longer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AYYUMMIII!"

She fell and fell. It almost felt endless. All the memories she had with Yoshiki came to her.

How he would try hard to get her to notice him.

How he would try and give her hints that he loved her.

How she would throw him out and obsess on Satoshi.

How she would always get behind him for protection.

She cried and weeped. She felt so bad. Their happy moments were so short.

"YOSHIKI!" She shouted. "I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Don't leave me..." They both said, seeing each other almost out of sight.

* * *

It has been an year since her death. Yoshiki was living like hell. Miki tried to visit him, but her parents wouldn't allow her. Miki lived like she was in a cell. Miki regretted Ayumi's death. Yoshiki wouldn't be like this if she lived... She wondered what would've happened if she died instead of her.

Satoshi had disappeared since that day. He was probably roaming around cities, happy that he got his revenge on Ayumi. He was completely darkened. One day he decided to check on his best friend. He covered his darkened self up to look like the normal Satoshi. He went through Yoshiki's apartment door. He didn't even open it. The apartment was quiet and eerie.

He looked around his small apartment and saw him.

"Hi, Yoshiki." Satoshi smiled. "How've you been?"

Yoshiki didn't answer.

Satoshi returned to his darkened form.

"Heheh...you look pretty hung up about something."

The Darkening looked at Yoshiki's body, just a feet above ground. He was amazed how the rope still held his body.

"Damn, since when did you learn to tie ropes?"

He played around with the corpse and absorbed his soul locked inside. The Darkening took his existance.

"We'll be together now...now that I have your soul..." He cackled.

"...forever."

**END**


	5. SAVE BOTH

Save Both

_[A.N. There is a happy secret ending here! Not all tragic. If you find it, PM me and I'll link you a secret ending! I will post a secret ending after about a week, so if you can't find it, wait a week! :P _

_This chapter is really short, but hope you enjoy!]_

* * *

Strands of hope, the two strands of hope were hanging on his arms.

They were the only two people to give any sympathy for him.

As they thought, only one could be saved, but his thoughts were different.

Satoshi was wrong. They could all be saved if Yoshiki believed in himself.

Hell was waiting right beneath them. He couldn't afford any of them falling into that pit.

"Ayumi, Miki! Can you guys both climb at the same time?"

They nodded. They tried to climb up his arms. Yoshiki grimaced as strength flowed out of him. It was very hard fir two weak girls to climb up his arms.

"HURRY!"

Miki was successful, thankfully. She managed to climb up his arm.

"Alright!" Yoshiki smiled. "Help Ayumi up!"

They helped Ayumi up. They were all happy that they were up.

The Darkened Satoshi couldn't bare watching them happy. He knew exactly what to do to make their lives a tad bit more depressing. He glided swiftly and pushed Ayumi and disappeared. Ayumi began losing balance and started falling into the hole.

Everything happened so fast. Yoshiki had no time to react.

"AYUUUMIII!" He yelled.

He didn't hesitate. He just jumped. He jumped down the hole. He could see Ayumi falling, looking at him with a shocked face. He reached his hand out.

"Ayumi!" He cried. "Please! Grab my hand!"

Ayumi reached her hand out wordlessly. Their hands were barely touching each others.

"YOSHIKI!" Miki screamed up top.

"MIKI! I'M FINE! JUST-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE FINE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IN THE MATTER OF SECONDS!" She screamed.

They were falling quite slowly, like in water. But it really was a matter of time to reach the bottom.

"MIKI-" Yoshiki decided to tell his final words to Miki. "I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING A BAD BROTHER! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE BE SAFE!"

"Yoshiki..." Miki cried. "YOU WERE A GOOD BROTHER! I LOVE YOU TOO AND I WILL!"

"I just wish...we had more memories..." Miki collapsed on her knees and broke down crying for his soon to be gone brother.

"Miki..." Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki had to get Ayumi though. She was now unconscious and still falling. He dove down, letting air get through him easily to gain more speed. He finally caught Ayumi.

"Ayumi..."

"Huh..?" Ayumi said. "What happened..?"

The surroundings were dark and quiet. It was like a moment of peace before death.

"You...fell...and I jumped into catch you..."

"What?! But why?!"

"Because I can't live without you..." He grabbed Ayumi tightly, close to him.

Their flight down was quiet. They were murmuring things to each other. They held each other tightly, trying not to cry. Being so close to death made them...nervous.

"I love you Ayumi..." Yoshiki said. "I wish it didn't end like this..."

"Me too, Yoshiki..." Ayumi said. "Hope we can see each other in the other world..."

He nodded. They kissed for the last final time. The kiss felt sweet but it was filled with sorrow, scared minds and regret.

They let the darkness consume their body and souls. They couldn't do anything else: they couldn't resist, get up, nor escape. They kissed each other till the end, till where there were lives left no more in the empty, hollow, endless pit.

**END**

* * *

_Secret Ending will be continued from this. The secret ending is going to be short too. It will be uploaded tomorrow, so if you PM me I'll link tomorrow._


End file.
